Fear
by kwehhh
Summary: rated for contents. With the Black Organization caught, Ran has discovered the truth. And she wasn't that forgiving either. Here Shinichi faces his greatest fear... of losing the love of his life. Will he? This is my first fic ever. now COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters (except General Ojiro, which is my made up character) belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Although I really much wants to own Shinichi-kun!! "  
  
Chapter 1  
  
So, it was true. The backing of the black organization was none other than General Ojiro, highest in command of the Police of Japan. He could hardly believe it.  
  
"Where's Ran?" he asked coolly. General or not, he didn't care. But if Ran is hurt in anyway, he was ready to make the man regret he was ever born.  
  
"Shinichi-kun." the man snickered. "My, my, how much you've grown. well. not much indeed." The General eyed Shinichi's Conan form and laughed. His men laughed with him. Shinichi couldn't believe that the General was actually an old friend of his father. He had respect for the man, and could hardly believe his eyes. The well-respected Police General as the villain himself.  
  
"What did you do with her?" Shinichi's eyes never left the man's. His expressionless face hidden inside the greatest fear of all. The fear of losing the love of his life. Ran.  
  
Ojiro eyed Shinichi with a mischievous smile on his face. "Bring the girl." he ordered his men. Gin beckoned to Vodka to carry out his order. Shinichi turned his attention to the man with worries in his eyes. Ojiro noticed the hint of pain and concern in him and painted on his face a content smile. "Don't worry, Shinichi-kun. She's not hurt. yet."  
  
"Don't you dare!" he yelled at the man. His eyes flared up with fury and hatred. He's ready to kill anybody who lay their hands on his Ran.  
  
The General laughed at this sudden reaction as his men joined him. "Now Gin, could you imagine how exciting it will be to play some games with the girl? He had. shall I say, extraordinary beautiful features."  
  
"Very beautiful, indeed." Gin snickered. The warehouse was dark, and with his black outfit, all Shinichi could see of Gin was the mocking smile on his face. Shinichi clenched his fist. "I will kill you if you touch her!"  
  
"Now, now, that isn't nice, little boy." Vodka then returned along with two other men he had never seen before and with them was Ran. His Ran. Her hands were bound with ropes, and so were her legs. "Ran!"  
  
"Conan!" Ran cried out helplessly as the two men harshly pushed her forward. "What are you doing here? Get out, Conan! This is no place for a child!"  
  
Ojiro and his men laughed at this. "So. our princess still haven't discovered the truth has she, Shinichi-kun?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She froze in her struggle to escape, eyeing the men, confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Ran." Came Shinichi's reply. "I will never let them hurt you."  
  
"Sh. Shinichi?" she stammered. "But you're. Conan.?"  
  
"No. They tried to poison me with their new pill, the APTX, but failed, and shrunk me into a kid - Conan - instead. I'm sorry Ran, but I couldn't tell you the truth. I was afraid that it would endanger your life. I couldn't risk putting you into this. I should have known better than to move in with you. I'm sorry to bring you into this Ran." His eyes never left hers as the words escaped his mouth. A pleading look in them. He needed her to understand. He needed her to forgive him. Although he knew that what he did couldn't be so easily forgiven. She didn't reply, but instead stared back at him with pain and disappointment. How could he have lied to her all these years? He probably thought he could take the opportunity to intrude into her personal life, her personal thoughts. of him. He probably regarded her as a laughingstock. A crybaby. Some girl who cried over him, the famous and popular Detective, Shinichi Kudo, like a lovesick girl.  
  
Shinichi felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he saw the sorrow in Ran's eyes. It wasn't only pain, but the feeling of being betrayed and disappointment. Oh Gods, how he would give everything in this world to heal those aching. At this, he focused his hatred and anger into those men. That damned organization, which took the happiness away from his angel. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Let the little canary go?" Ojiro walked around Ran, eyeing her body with certain desires in his eyes, then looking back at Shinichi. "Do you think it would be that easy? She knows our faces. she knows us. she might as well.join us."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her! It is me you want! Let her go!" demanded Shinichi as rage flickered in his eyes. He has no right to eye her that way! He looked at Ran. She wasn't resisting them. She was absentmindedly looking at a certain spot on the ground like a ghost with no life in her. 'Ran.' those pains were biting off his flesh and his heart ached at the sight of her.  
  
Ojiro was enjoying himself. He could see how the fact that his girlfriend's life was in danger caused the panic and fear in Shinichi Kudo, the popular high school detective. He wondered what the boy's reaction would be if she was hurt. He gave Gin a knowing look, a signal they understood among themselves. Gin took out his pistol.  
  
"NO!" yelled Shinichi. His blood turned cold as he tried his best not to panic. He gave Gin a murderous stare. "Don't you dare hurt her!"  
  
Gin lifted the pistol, and with all his might hit Ran with its handle on her head and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Ran!" Shinichi ran towards her, not caring what might barred the way. And at that, a bang was heard before he stumbled to the ground. Gin had shot him in his leg.  
  
"Well, well, well. A dramatic ending in the end." The men laughed. Gin aimed the pistol at his head. "When the princess awakes, she will find her beloved prince dead. and we might be kind enough to do her the favor of sending her after you. Your highness." And at this, he feigned a bow while the other men in black laughed harder.  
  
"R.Ran! I'm sorry!"  
  
Just then, a puff of smoke appears and Shinichi felt himself floating in the air. He heard guns shooting furiously below him and a moment later, landed. "Kid!"  
  
"Hey there, detective boy. Didn't think I'd neglect my friends in times of danger did you?" Kid winked at him with a smile. Shinichi smiled back weakly. The pain at his leg was killing him. The pain in his heart only make things worst. Just then, something struck him. "Ran! Where's Ran?" His vision was getting blurry. He could only see in vagueness flashing red lights and voices everywhere. Just before he passed out, all he could think of was. "Ran."  
  
Author's note: So the first chapter ended. phew. next chapter coming up soon. Like it? Hate it? Please Review! This is actually my first fanfic I've ever written so your reviews would really help me. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own any characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama. Still wishing Shinichi is mine "  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ran sat on the sofa in her living room. Her father was busy at the police station, clearing up the file of the black organization. They had the gang surrounded last night. All of them. Dr. Agasa found the sample he and Haibara needed for the anti-APTX pills. Heiji and her father rescued her. She woke up in the ambulance with Kazuha sitting beside her, telling her that Conan - Kazuha still didn't know he was actually Shinichi - was shot. When she heard the news from her friend, her heart almost stopped beating. She felt her whole body trembled. She ran to him immediately after her ambulance had reached a stop. Shinichi was taken to the emergency room. She didn't stayed to see him regain his conscious. She couldn't face him. Not after she had known that she had been presenting herself as a laughingstock to him all these years. Only stayed long enough to know that he would be alright. He had enough company without her anyway. Kaito Kid and Heiji were there. His parents arrived right afterwards. He doesn't need her the way she had needed him. Well, not anymore. She will not be needing him much longer. Even if it would take her years to forget him. At this thought, she felt a rush of pain down in every bloodstream of her. Pain moving down her chest to her stomach, and then down to the tip of her toes.  
  
So, he didn't even care about her feelings. He knew how she felt about him. He saw her cry. He had been there with her every time she cried. He must have thought she was a nuisance. A crybaby. How could he do this to her? Did he not trust her enough to handle his secret? Did he think she would betrayed him? She would never do that to him! Dr. Agasa knew his secrets, and that means that Ai-kun also knew. 'Ai-kun' She found out that from Dr. Agasa later that the little girl's real name was Shiho Miyano. She was shrunken into a kid like Shinichi. They both probably understood each other in a way she would never be able to understand. May be this is why he hadn't told her the truth. He thought that she wouldn't understand him. Not the way Shiho would. Her heart ached at the thought of them together. 'So I meant nothing to you.' That realization broke her heart completely. She collapsed down onto the sofa as tears stung her eyes. After all these waiting for him. After all these pains, only to find out that he was there all along. Probably laughing at her stupidity of mourning over him while he was standing right in her face. At this, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
Ran opened her eyes moments later to find Kazuha staring down at her. "Kazuha?"  
  
"Are you alright? Conan was worried about you. He wouldn't let me stayed with him. He insisted that I come to check on you. Such a boy!" Kazuha complain as she walked around the room, opening the curtains while she's at it. "Geez, Ran. Are you a vampire or something? What's wrong with opening curtain and feel the warmth of the sun?"  
  
"Kazuha.." Her eyes were close to tears, once again. But she was not going to cry. Not again. Not for him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kazuha rushed to put her arms around her friend in comfort. At this, Ran could not hold back her tears any longer. "Wah! I'm not here to make you cry harder!"  
  
"Shinichi.. Conan.." Ran stammered. "They're the same person. Shinichi shrunk into Conan. He lied to me all these days!"  
  
"What? Ran. Calm down a bit. May be you should rest. You don't know what you're saying." Kazuha patted her gently.  
  
"I know what I'm saying! He told me! It was that stupid pill the Black Organization made that shrunk him and the girl Haibara into a kid!" she cried. "He was there all the time, watching me cry over him. Listening to all my confessions about him. He was probably sneering inside."  
  
"Ran.." Kazuha looked around for something to help her with her words of comfort. "Well. If it's something concerning that stupid organization, he wouldn't want you to be involve, would he? That's why he didn't tell you. He cares about you."  
  
Ran continued to sob. May be Kazuha was right. But she didn't care. He had actually seen her naked as Conan. They'd taken a bath together. She treated him like a younger brother she trusted. She told him everything, especially the feelings she had for Shinichi. She had never confessed it with anyone else and had never dreamed to confess it to Shinichi himself so easily. And there he was, right there with her, and she told him how much she liked him without realizing it. That guy had to pay. By that time, she had already stopped crying, rising up to smile back at Kazuha.  
  
"Thank you, Kazuha."  
  
Kazuha smiled back at her. Inside, she thought of Heiji. So he knew all these times and wouldn't tell her? He'll have to pay. A/N: Another chapter down. I know it's really short I know it's moving really slowly, and I know I suck at this, but please review. I'm glad to take any reviews of any kind.. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Detective Conan and never will. They belong to the one and only Gosho Aoyama.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"That was just cheating, man!" Heiji pointed his finger at Kid as an accusation.  
  
"It's not cheating. It's magic!" Kid rebutted.  
  
"Magic my ass!" Heiji turned away from Kid and slumped down onto the sofa near Shinichi's bed, annoyed. Why does he have to show off all the time?  
  
"Hey, I'm a magician!" Kid chuckled at Heiji's immature reaction giving Shinichi a knowing smile. Shinichi gave him a weak laugh. That was all he could manage. Ran hadn't visited him at all. He had been dying to meet her. To see her face and be assured that she is fine. He had convinced Kazuha to visit her, and she had told him that Ran would be fine. But that didn't sound convincing. He knew she was probably still angry with him for lying to her. Betraying her faith in him. His mother had told him that it will take a while for Ran to understand, that she would finally forgive him and that there was nothing to worry about. But his parents were never the one to ever be worried about anything. Well, look at them. They're out watching a play while their only son had been shot and admitted in the hospital. He let out a tiresome sigh when nobody noticed.  
  
"That was amazing!" Kazuha, who had just returned from Ran's house, clapped at him smiling widely. That only annoyed Heiji more.  
  
"Show off.." He muttered.  
  
"Do you two need anything? I'm going down to the convenient store nearby." Asked Kazuha, looking at only Shinichi and Kid for reply, ignoring Heiji intentionally. At her nonchalant action, Heiji stared at her with an opened mouth.  
  
"Just some soft drinks, please." Asked Kid politely.  
  
"No thank you." Came Shinichi's lifeless reply.  
  
"Alright then, just soft drinks?" she asked Kid for confirmation and walk towards the door.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait! Don't forget my green tea!" Heiji called after her. But Kazuha had already left. "Fine! Whatever! Just ignore me like - like.. What is wrong with her anyway?" He turned to his friends for an explanation, but Kid just shook his head and chuckled.  
  
Shinichi on the other hand, was staring absentmindedly out the window.  
  
"Hey detective dude, cheer up." Comforted Kid. "She'll probably realize soon enough how much you cared and how much she love you!"  
  
"That's not like her." He said, as he turned his head slowly to face his friends. "What I did to her, it'll probably take her forever to forgive me. She'll never forgive me. I.. I saw her.. Well.. I don't know.. Do you guys think what I did was absolutely forgivable?" He almost mentioned that he had seen her naked in the bath. But no matter how much he trusted his friends, he would never betrayed Ran. Not again.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely understandable!" assured Heiji. "You did it for her own goods!"  
  
"It's the best thing you can do to protect her, boy." Kid shrugged as Shinichi grabbed an apple nearby and threw it at him.  
  
"Stop calling me boy!"  
  
Kid only chuckled harder as he caught the apple in his hand. "Hey, watch it. It's not a good manner playing with food that way!"  
  
Heiji joined his chuckling. "Say.. When will that girl and Dr. Agasa be done developing the antidote?"  
  
"No idea. I hope it would be soon!" Shinichi said bitterly as he glared at the chuckling Kid.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Kazuha, interested, as she entered with a Pepsi, evidently for Kid.  
  
"Nothing you're interested in." snarled Heiji, noticing that she hadn't bought him his green tea. "Where's my green tea?"  
  
"You didn't asked.." she answered nonchalantly.  
  
"What? Were you deaf or what? I did ask you to buy me some green tea!" he stood up, facing her.  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you did not!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"You never tell me anything!!" she shouted into his face. Turning away from him, she folded her arms.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he redeemed her volume, although confused. Why are girls so hard to understand?  
  
"Whatever. You don't care!" she shouted back.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinichi sighed as he watched the couple argued with a laughing Kid behind the scene. 'At least, Kazuha would talk to Heiji.' He thought to himself. 'Ran will never look at me again.' At that point, he felt a sudden rush of pain flowing across his heart. The pain was even greater than the one caused by his wound. He's losing her. That realization caused his very being to freeze in fear. 'Ran..'  
  
** After his parents and his friends had left, Shinichi closed his eyes as an attempt to ease his pain. There, sitting alone in silence. This was supposed to make him feel relaxed. Instead, it caused him to be able to pictured her painful face even more clearly. He opened her eye immediately, hoping that the image would go away. It had been almost a week now. Ran still hadn't come to visit him. He wanted to see her so badly, although still unsure whether seeing her would help make things better. But he needed her. May be, if she would give him one more chance to explain, may be she would finally understand. And then.. And then.. He could see her smile again. His angel.. Smiling the way she ought to.  
  
The creaked door distracted him from his thoughts. He turned around warily only to find.. Shiho Miyano staring back at him. "Haibara.. I mean, Sh- Shiho?"  
  
"Hi." Shiho gave him an odd smile. She surely was out of practice. "As you can see, we had finally came to success!" She held out a small pill for him. "Anti-APTX 4869!"  
  
He lifted his eyebrows as a sign of happiness. He was happy. He thought he had forgotten how to be happy. He gave her a weak smile before taking the pill from her hand and popped it in his mouth. He felt his body burning furiously. The heat was killing him. He grabbed hold onto the bed sheet as tightly as he could and screamed at the intense heat burning his body. Shiho stood there, watching him carefully. And then, it was over. He collapsed down onto the bed and was panting furiously.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shiho asked with a tiny hint of concern in her voice. She bent down over him, staring down at his face.  
  
He nodded weakly and then stared down at his hand, still panting softly. It was no longer the hand of an elementary school kid, but the hand of an 18 year-old. He smiled at the sight and then sighed.  
  
"I thought you would be happy to returned into your old self again." She asked monotonously.  
  
"It didn't matter anymore." He said softly. "There was one main reason why I wanted to return to my old self. And that was to.. To confess my feelings for her.. and to.. to.."  
  
"To propose." She finished up his sentence for him. He nodded, his eyes still fixed to his hands.  
  
"But now that she wouldn't even look at me again, it didn't matter anymore." He said weakly.  
  
"What?" she scolded, causing Shinichi to jumped in his place. "Giving up so soon? Did you even talked to her yet? And you're giving up already?" She snickered. "Loser."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he shouted back hotly.  
  
"I don't care what you do!" she shouted back. Then, regaining her composer she said coldly as she headed towards the door, "But remember. That girl wasted years of her life waiting for a pathetic loser like you."  
  
"Pathetic loser indeed.." he muttered, until what she had just said hit him. He looked at the door with determination.  
  
A/N: * phew * - another chapter down. I didn't expect the story to be moving so slowly, but I'm so into writing it I didn't noticed. :P Think I didn't do a good enough job? Then get me in your reviews! ^^ Well - I'm off to work on Chapter 4 now! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again.. I don't own anything of Detective Conan, they're all Gosho's.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ran was helping her mother preparing dinner in her kitchen that evening, after Kazuha had left. Her parents had finally made up when Mouri Kogoro promised to his wife not to be drunk and flirt with any other girls again. However, he seemed to have made an exception on his own, for the obsession of Yoko Okino, the pretty Japanese singer. Eri eyed her husband with murderous eyes.  
  
"Yoko-chan!" He ran over to the television to give a fly kiss to the singer.  
  
"You lying son of a b****!" scolded Eri as she ran after him with a knife in hand. Kogoro screamed as he tried to get away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried as he ran.  
  
Ran sighed at the sight of them. 'Oh well, that's my parents.' She thought to herself and smiled. How long has it been, since she last saw Conan? Or Shinichi. They're the same anyway. So, a week had past and she hadn't gone to visit him once. She wondered how he is, whether his leg had recovered and will it ever recovered. She understood his devotion to soccer, and how it must be the worst nightmare in his life to not be able to play soccer again. She wondered how he's coping with the news, and then scolded herself inside her mind for having such ill thoughts. Who said his leg would never recover? She let out another sigh. Both her parents stopped fighting to look at her.  
  
"Ran.. are you alright?" her mother came up to her, concerned.  
  
"Must be that stupid show off boy again, eh?" Kogoro grunted, folding his arms.  
  
Eri gave him a disapproving stare before turning back to her daughter. "Well, may be you should visit him, then. It could make you feel better."  
  
"I'm not thinking about him, mother! Who cares how he's doing! I for one don't!" she lied, as her cheek gained its color. Come to think of it, she really wanted to see him, she thought. She then quickly dismissed the thought and shook her head in an attempt to shake the thought out of her head. She picked up the bowls of rice and headed towards the dining table. Had Shinichi had dinner yet, she wondered. Then, without thinking, she packed up some meal into a lunch box and headed for the door.  
  
"To the hospital?" asked her mother as she reached out for the doorknob in a teasing tone.  
  
"I-I.. I'll be back soon!" she rushed out, blushing furiously as her mother giggled.  
  
**  
  
Ran headed to the Beika Hospital, scolding herself along the way. What is she doing? She didn't have to care about him. Who cares if he would be crippled. May be she should head back home. But then, if she head back home with the lunchbox, her parents would probably think she really looked stupid. She stopped midway. Then shook her head as she closed her eyes tight, in an attempt to scold herself. Why couldn't she face him? She looked at her watch and was surprise to see that it was already 8 p.m. She'll just casually drop by and.. and give the lunch box to Kazuha! That's it. She could just drop by and ignore him completely as if she was only there to see Kazuha. Then, with more self-confidence, she continued walking towards the entrance of the hospital, smiling slightly. She was smiling. She hadn't smile so sincerely for so long. Since the day he had left her that day after their trip to the amusement park..  
  
As she let her thoughts wandered of to him, she hardly noticed that she was already in front of his room. She sneakily peaked inside to see if he was awake. And to her surprise, whom she saw wasn't Conan at all. It was him. Shinichi Kudo. He'd turned back into himself. And beside him, stood a pretty woman she didn't recognize. She stood there, thinking of who that woman might be, while suddenly, she saw the woman bent her head down onto Shinichi's.. "Shiho Miyano.." she muttered, as her eyes widened in shock as Shiho.. kissed him? Or so she thought. Actually, she could hardly think any longer. Tears stung her eyes at the sight of them and she raised her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from crying out. Then, without thinking, she ran off, dropping the lunchbox along the way.  
  
**  
  
Shiho came out of the room moments later, noticing the lunchbox on the floor. She stared into the direction Ran had just ran to, and sighed. "What did she think she'd seen?"  
  
She picked up the lunchbox and went back into Shinichi's room. Shinichi stared up at her confused. "I thought you're leaving."  
  
"Yes I am. But I think your angel had intended to left this for you." She handed him the lunchbox.  
  
"Ran was here?" he asked her as his eyes widened in surprise. "Did you saw her? Did you talked to her? Is she still mad at me? Then why didn't you let her come in?"  
  
"For the first question. Yes, I think she was here. Second. No I didn't see her, which leaves out the possibility of talking to her and asking her if she is still mad at you or even let her come in. I think she thought she saw me kissed you, while I was bending down to examine you." She answered him coolly.  
  
"What?! But you didn't!" he shouted in protest.  
  
"And never would. But as dumb as she is, she probably thought I would." She casually shrugged in response.  
  
"Listen, Shiho. I'm leaving this hospital tomorrow. You have to come with me to her house. We have to explain it to her!" he demanded.  
  
"It is none of my concern, why should I?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Because you must!" he said stubbornly. "Please."  
  
Shiho sighed in reply and Shinichi took that as a yes.  
  
A/N: another short chapter.. well.. I didn't intend for the story to be that long either. But still, I couldn't just write it all in one chapter or too. However, I won't let it go too slowly. I'm planning to wrap it up soon =) please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters from the Detective Conan belong to Gosho Aoyama.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ran found herself at the front door of her house, a while later. She didn't know how she got there, and didn't know how long it took her to her home from the hospital. Her eyes were red from all the crying. She rushed into the house, avoiding her parents as best she could, and rushed into her room, closing the door behind her. She collapsed down on her bed and cried.  
  
She should have known. Shiho definitely liked Shinichi. She'd been living with Dr. Agasa. She'd been closer to the real Shinichi than she was. Shiho was with Shinichi, while she herself was with Conan. They are probably the only two people in the world in the same condition. They were probably the only ones who truly understood each other's feeling. Shiho understood Shinichi's feeling in a way she could never have. If Shinichi had ever needed anybody by his side, he probably would want someone who is understanding towards him. He probably wanted Shiho more than her. At this sudden insight, she sobbed harder.  
  
Eri and Kogoro were standing in front of their daughter's bedroom door. Eri looked concerned. She turned to Kogoro for comfort. Kogoro just shook his head angrily. "That boy!" Eri sighed, knocking on her daughter's door softly.  
  
"Ran? Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Ran tried her best to hide the hint of her crying in her voice as she replied, "Yes, mother. I'm just tired. Please leave me alone."  
  
Eri and Kogoro could only looked at one another. Kogoro walked away with his hand in his pocket, cursing Shinichi on his way. Eri shook her head disapprovingly at Kogoro and looked back towards Ran's bedroom before she followed her husband to bed.  
  
**  
  
"Careful now, Shin-chan." Yukiko helped her son out of bed. "Actually, why don't you let your father carry you."  
  
"Mother.." Shinichi brushed her arms away. "I'm 20. Not 7 years old anymore."  
  
Kid and Heiji laughed hysterically as Kazuha giggled. But Yukiko frowned at her son's comment as her husband put his arms around her shoulder from behind. "Now, now, Shin-chan. No matter what, you're still my little Shin- chan.. Don't be so mean to your mother. Now I kind of miss Conan."  
  
"Hmm.. that's not a bad idea, either." muttered Yasaku, keep in thought.  
  
"What is?" asked Yukiko innocently as she raised her head to face him.  
  
"N-nothing!" Yasaku blushed and quickly change the subject. "Are you ready? We should be going now."  
  
"Do you need help, little Shin-chan?" teased Shiho, though monotonously. Shinichi glared at her. He slowly started to stand on his own. 'If only Ran was here..' he thought. How much it would have made him feel better. Everybody was watching him with both concern and interest. He finally stood up and started to walk. Although his leg was still aching, he wouldn't let it show and kept his composure.  
  
"See? Perfectly normal." He said, smiling at his friends, then eyeing his mother challengingly, though playfully at the same time. Yukiko laughed at her son's expression.  
  
"Come on. Let's have a party for nosy boy's well being!" suggested Kid.  
  
"No can do, Kaitou. Someone to see." He said, looking at Shiho. Shiho sighed, while standing with her arms folded. Looking uninterested.  
  
"Oh! Get it!" Heiji said, smiling widely. Shinichi's parents stood there chuckling to themselves.  
  
"Oh well, simple! You go to your sweetheart, beg her for forgiveness, and bring her to the party. We'll be waiting at your house!" Said Kid, lightheartedly.  
  
"Great! Let's go to Kudo's house then! Come on, Kazuha!" Heiji added, smiling widely, motioning to Kazuha to follow him. However, to his surprise, she stood up and gave a peculiar smile before saying,  
  
"Sorry, Heiji. Can't. Someone to meet." She walked out of the room.  
  
"What? Who are you seeing? You don't even know anybody here!" Heiji called after her.  
  
"Just this really nice person.." Kazuha hinted.  
  
Heiji was startled. "What?" She walked off, leaving him to be stunned and then turned into a serious mood. "You guys go on ahead. I'll follow later." He said to Kid and the Kudo couple.  
  
"Come on, Haibara." Said Shinichi, as he started to walk out of the room with his hands in his pocket.  
  
'Show off.' Thought Shiho. "The name's Shiho. Miyano Shiho." She said after him, and followed him.  
  
**  
  
By the time Shinichi and Shiho reached the Mouri Detective office, it was 4 o'clock in the evening. With out thinking any further, Shinichi went up the steps leading to their apartment and started knocking. Nobody answered. He then knocked again.  
  
Kogoro was watching Yoko Okino's special interview on TV at the time and was too involved to bother answering the door. "Ran! Get the door." His wife was off to work, and said she might be returning late because of this special case she's working on.  
  
"But what are you doing daddy?" the girl asked, as she headed towards the door.  
  
Shinichi continued knocking impatiently. "Ran!" he called. "It's me Ran! I need to talk to you!"  
  
At the sound of his voice, Ran stopped abruptly in front of the door. At this point, Kogoro had also managed to turn his attention to the door rather than the show. He saw his daughter shaking slightly, as she looked darkly at the floor. "D-daddy.."  
  
"I'll get it.." said Kogoro, patting her daughter gently on her shoulder. Ran stepped back from the door and let her father advanced forward.  
  
Shinichi kept knocking until suddenly, the door creaked open slowly.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Kogoro, sounding annoyed.  
  
"May I please speak to your daughter, sir?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you. Go back." Answered Kogoro coldly. Shiho, who was leaning on the wall with her arm folded then looked up at him.  
  
"It won't take long. We're just here to explain a few things just so that this guy is satisfied and I can go home." She said coldly.  
  
"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kogoro shouted before he slammed the door in their face.  
  
Shinichi quickly ran downstairs into the street and shouted up to the window of the apartment. "Ran.."  
  
Ran was standing near the window, not revealing herself, leaning against the wall. She froze when she heard his voice.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Can I just say my part and go?" interrupted Shiho. Shinichi looked up to her. "Miss.. I don't know what you think you saw at the hospital.."  
  
'Oh no! He knew she went to see him?' Ran thought as she shook on Shiho's words.  
  
"But I'm here to assure you that me and your boy doesn't have any intimidate relationship whatsoever." She sounded annoyed as she continued, "I was merely bending over to see if there was any aftereffect from the pill. Besides.. he's not the type of guy I would be interested in. I like obedience men, not stubborn." She walked away after having her speech.  
  
Ran stood still in her place. So it was a misunderstanding. They weren't kissing after all. How stupid of her. There was a long pause and Ran thought that he must have left. Then came a roar of thunder, followed by massive amount of raindrops.  
  
"Ran.." came Shinichi's voice over the sound of the rain. "A thousand words wouldn't be enough to express my greatest apologies to you, since I know I am in no position to beg for your forgiveness..  
  
"I don't know where to start.. Ran.. since that day that on our trip home from the amusement park.. our parting.. to the time I first met you as Conan..  
  
"The time I spent with you as Conan.. The time I watched you smile, laugh and cry.. The pains in your eyes, and worries in your face.. How I wanted to tell you.. To yell out 'Ran! I'm here!' To hold you close to my heart, and promises never to leave you..  
  
"How I wish to bear all your pains instead of you.. how your painful smile ached my heart.." He gave a weak laugh, looking down at the floor. He had a hard time focusing. His head was spinning as he felt his temperature rising. But he needed to let her know. She needed to understand.  
  
"But whatever I say will not matter.. You've already decided to hate me - with a good reason too - may I add.. But Ran.. I need you to understand that though I really wish I could tell you the truth, I couldn't, because that could mean putting your life in danger. I couldn't allow that. Would never allow that. Do you understand Ran?  
  
"I couldn't risk the life of the person I love most.." His voice trailed off. His strength was leaving him, his body was betraying him. "I love you, Ran.." he muttered these words as he fell. Although the words were lost in the storm, he needn't say more. Ran was already running down to meet him.  
  
"Shinichi!" she shouted in shock, when she saw his motionless body lying on the ground. "Shinichi! Hold on, Shinichi.."  
  
**  
  
A/N: again, quite a short chapter.. like I said before.. this isn't supposed to be a very long story.. thanks for those who reviewed.. I'll try my best to look out for any grammar mistakes.. I know there's a lot since English isn't my first language.. and well.. grammar really isn't my thing.. so ^.~" sorrie ^.^ pls review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: well.. guess what! I still haven't managed to take Shinichi, Kaitou and all those gorgeous characters as mine.. n"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kazuha walked out of the hospital and stood still as she reached the road in front of the hospital. 'Now, what next?' she thought to herself. During the time that she was walking down from Shinichi's room, she had made a point of looking back every now and then to see whether Heiji was following her, but there was no sign of him whatsoever. She sighed. She couldn't possibly walk back up. That would just be so pathetic. 'But what if I get lost?' she started to panic.  
  
"Oh well, Kazuha, whatever happen happens!" she said to herself. She could just give herself a tour around the city anyway. And if she get lost, which is most likely, she'll just call Ran-chan for help. So first off, she started heading right. And follow the busy street until she'd finally reached the corner of the street. "Great, more busy streets." Then, she spotted a small café across the road and decided to head there.  
  
After having consumed some hot chocolates, she decided that it is about time to leave. She looked around her, and realized that Heiji wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed again. 'Why would he care who I'll be seeing.' She thought to herself. She continued walking, not really caring where she's heading, until she came across a peculiar part of the town. Strange, she had never imagined any streets in Tokyo to be so.. Well, so godforsaken. She started to feel some chills travelling up her spine. 'Heiji..' she thought, strange of her to be thinking of him. She hugged herself to keep herself warm and more comfortable from the peculiar coldness.  
  
Then, she felt it. Someone is following her. Strange, she had wanted someone to follow her since she first left the hospital, but now, she doesn't really like the feeling. She started to walk at a quicker pace, increasing her speed in every steps she took. She heard the footsteps behind her fastened to keep up with her.  
  
Soon, she found herself running, and her stalker ran after her. She screamed as she felt him keeping up with her, grabbing her wrist. He was so much stronger than she was. She couldn't pull herself away. A few seconds later, she felt herself being held in an embrace as she recognized the familiar scent.  
  
"Heiji.."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He let go of her, grabbing her shoulder with his hands. "Did your date asked you to meet him in such place?" He looked around in dismay. "I'm disappointed of you, Kazuha. You should know better than to accept a date at such peculiar location."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Then what brings you here!"  
  
"I.." She couldn't possibly tell him she had no date, could she? "Well.. what brings YOU here?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
She didn't understand what he meant by that. His expression, as always, were hard to read, unlike hers, where he could read like a book. She stared back at him, confused.  
  
"You." He answered.  
  
"You followed me here?" she was amazed, and was glad to hear it. "But I didn't see you anywhere."  
  
"I'm a detective. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, you think you're so cool, don't you? 'I'm a detective. Remember?" she imitated him. Heiji chuckled. Kazuha blushed, before joining him with a giggle of her own.  
  
"Kazuha.." He held out his hand to her. "Let's get back.. the others are waiting.."  
  
She blushed again, before taking his hand. And then, to her surprise, Heiji lifted her up in an embrace and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, he broke the kiss. Both were panting and slightly out of breath. Kazuha was blushing furiously. "Heiji.."  
  
Heiji's face gained its color as he face away from her. "That was my confession.. Now I want yours.."  
  
Her heart lifted as she heard those words. She tip toed up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her as he led her away, holding her hand tightly, a wordless promise of never letting go.  
  
**  
  
Shinichi opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed, back at his house. He saw somebody standing at the door, talking about something.  
  
"He'll be fine, just a cold. Nothing serious to worry about." Said a man's voice.  
  
"Thank you, Araide-san." Said a feminine voice he remembered only too well.  
  
"Don't mention it, Ran-chan. Well, I better be going then. Have a good sleep, and don't stay up too late. It's not good for yourself." Said Araide as he walked away.  
  
"Ran-chan.." came his mother's voice. "It's getting late. It would be dangerous for you to go home at this hour. Yasaku, can you call her parents and tell them she'll be sleeping over?"  
  
"Yes. I'll do that." Came her husband's reply.  
  
"But.." interrupted Ran.  
  
"Now, now.. Ran-chan. We couldn't possibly send you back home at this hour. You'll stay here tonight." Said Yukiko with a warm smile.  
  
"Don't worry, Ran-chan! You can sleep with me, tonight!" beamed Kazuha. Ran smiled back and nodded. A yell was heard from downstairs.  
  
"You cheating bastard!"  
  
"It is called magic, idiot."  
  
"Whatever!" Heiji snorted. Yukiko and the girls giggled.  
  
"Oh well, we should leave Shin-chan to rest." Said Yukiko as she started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Actually, I'll stay and watch him." Said Ran.  
  
"But you need some rest too!" protested Kazuha.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get some rest." Ran assured them with a smile.  
  
"Alright then. But don't stay up too late." Said Yukiko as she and Kazuha leave the room closing the door behind them.  
  
"Ran.." muttered Shinichi, who tried to sit up in his bed.  
  
"Shinichi! Get back to sleep! You need some rest." She ran to him with concern and sat down on his bed leaning down to feel his forehead.  
  
"I had enough rest," He grabbed her hand and brought it down to his face before kissing it gently. Ran's cheeks reddened at the sensation. "But haven't got enough of you.."  
  
"Shinichi." She blushed as she observed his face. He pulled her gently down to him as she lay down next to him and he hugged her in a warm and loving embrace. She rested her head down onto his chest, listening to his heart beating against her. He stroked her hair lovingly, noticing how beautiful and perfect she is. Ran moved in his arm as she felt her curves brushing against him, sending a rush of pleasure through his body.  
  
She lifted her face up to him, closing her eyes and parting her lips, inviting him to kiss her. Shinichi stared at her gorgeous lips. Its pink shade and its wetness, everything about it seemed so perfect.  
  
"Ran. You'll catch the cold if we.." he stopped in his speech.  
  
"I don't mind." She looked back at him with a trusting smile, then leaned closer to him, closing her eyes. He could not hold back any longer, and his lips claimed hers. She nibbled his lower lip and he parted hers with his tongue, demanding her to give him entry. She did. And he explored her mouth, finding a soft spot, winning a soft cry from her in his mouth. He flipped her over, laying her down on her back before kissing and sucking her nape, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She moaned as she felt his body brushes against her breasts.  
  
Shinichi kissed her jaws, then moved down to her neck, trailing his kisses with his tongue. He reached underneath her shirt and unfastened her bra, pulling it off her and tossed it away. He reached underneath her shirt to grasp it with one hand while the other unbuttoned her shirt as he kissed her passionately. The sensation sent a rush of pleasure down to the area between her legs. She locked her arms tighter around him.  
  
Shinichi tossed her shirt out of his way as his tongue touched the tip of her nipple. Ran cried out in pleasure as she lifted her hips up to touch him, while his mouth consumed her breast. His hand moved down to pull her skirt off and let it dropped to the floor. Ran was panting slightly. All that was left on her was a thin layer of silk, covering her private area while he was fully dressed. Shinichi stared at her delicate figures.  
  
"You're so beautiful." She blushed, slightly embarrassed, then tugged impatiently at his shirt.  
  
"Take it off.." she panted insistently, and he did. She reached down to unzip his pants while he helped her and tossed it away. Ran flipped him over, reaching down to touch his manhood. He stiffened at the sensation. She then bent down and licked the tip of it with her tongue causing him to groan in pleasure. He flipped her over, hovering over her once again.  
  
"Your turn." He smiled teasingly. He slid off her underwear then rubbed her moistened area, causing her to moan. He moved down and started licking it causing Ran to give out a soft cry as she grasped onto his hair. Shinichi slid his tongue inside her, causing her to scream in pleasure. He pulled her legs open as he kneeled down between her legs, looking up at her asking for permission. "I can't hold back any longer, Ran. But if you want to stop.."  
  
"Do it, Shinichi.." She reached out to touch his face. At this, Shinichi thrust inside her, causing her to scream. This was the first time she had ever felt a man inside her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, and pulled him closer to her. Deeper. Their body moved together in a perfect rhythm. Pleasure had overcome them both driving them to ecstasy. Her muscles did a little dance that almost drove Shinichi over the edge of insanity as he emptied into her. He collapsed down onto her and rolled back. She snuggled closer to him. He kissed her gently on her forehead and held her hand in his. Ran closed her eyes and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Ran.. During these past few days I've been living in hell." He whispered to her, careful not to wake her up. "I thought I had lost you. I thought you would never forgive me. I thought I would lose you forever. And the idea of having to live my life without you terrified me. Ran.. I've never felt so afraid of anything as much as the thought of losing you.. I love you so much.."  
  
He kissed her again on her forehead, before falling asleep himself. But what he didn't realized was that Ran was awake. She heard everything he said. She planted a kiss on his chest, careful not to wake HIM up. "I love you so much too, Shinichi.."  
  
**  
  
A/N: - um.. okay! It's done! * phew * - finally.. oh well.. if this is kinda crappy.. "this is my first" - hehe.. I better stop using that excuse, eh? -.-" oh well.. bear with me.. plz Review. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: - don't own any characters still ~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ran was combing her hair in the bathroom when Shinichi walked in from behind and hugged her. He kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
"Shinichi.." she giggled as she turned around to face him. "Love, I need to get dressed. Stop interrupting me!"  
  
"Who told you to be so pretty?" He kissed her again on her forehead.  
  
Ran tried to push him away playfully. They were married for 7 years now, and she was happy their love had never faltered. Shinichi is now a well- known detective in Tokyo and his job is paying well. She had been planning on opening up a martial art school, but the fact that Shinichi had to travel frequently held her back. He didn't want to leave her behind and of course, she didn't want to part from him. And not to mention..  
  
"Father! Mother! Hurry up!" their son called. "Uncle Heiji, and Auntie Kazuha is here!"  
  
Heiji and Kazuha had also got married. They had a daughter and had Shiho's permission for naming her Ai. They had planned a vacation in Osaka together.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" In came their 7 years-old son, as the couple breaks apart. Shinichi ran over to meet his son and lifted him up.  
  
"Alright, Conan. Let's go to Osaka!" He ran downstairs with Conan in his arm to meet his friends. Ran walked after them, smiling happily to herself. Conan ran over to greet Ai, Heiji and Kazuha. Ran walked up to Shinichi and hugged him from behind.  
  
He turned around to face her and smiled down at her. He lifted her head up and claimed her lips with his in a gentle and passionate kiss. When Ai started screaming as she was running away from Conan playfully, they broke the kiss to watch the kids. Shinichi then stared down at her with an evil smile.  
  
"What?" she smiled challengingly.  
  
"Now I want a daughter.."  
  
Ran blushed and then tip toed up to him and bit his ear playfully. "That would be up to your.. skills.." She stared up at him seductively, playfully at the same time before pulling herself away from him and ran over to greet Kazuha. Shinichi watched after her, smiling adoringly at her before walking over to Heiji to greet him.  
  
At this point in his life, he knew that he wanted nothing more. His life was complete, thanks to his goddess, Ran, and his son, Conan. Well, not until he gets a daughter from her, but nevertheless, he was happy. Probably the happiest man in the world. He was quite sure. 'I love you, Ran.'  
  
END  
  
A/N: OMG! Can you believe this? It's done! - really ~~ this is actually my first story to ever be completed! I'm so proud.. ^^ - although I know it's not a perfect story.. but being my first.. it's an achievement!! Please review and let me know what you think of it.. your reviews are really important to me! Thanks for reading this far. 


End file.
